Old Pictures
by reilert79
Summary: Chris gets a case as an independent investigator, and calls Mary Beth to help out, and that leads to reminiscing on Chris' part.


Old Pictures.

***Chris and David's Penthouse***

It was the Thursday after Chris and David returned from their trip to Aruba.

David went to work the day after they returned home, and told the other partners that he wanted to take on more responsibility at the firm. They were resistant to that, and kept giving him reasons why he shouldn't. So, he put in his two-week's notice, packed up his office, and told them he would be working from home for the rest of his employment there.

Chris emailed the video of Miranda skiing and snowboarding to the coach, and he emailed her back that he wanted to see Miranda ski and snowboard in person.

Chris took her shopping for a snowboard of her own, and they had arranged to drive up to the ski resort on Sunday so that the coach could watch her.

Chris was in the den, watching the snow fall, waiting to see if Miranda's school was going to let out early, when David came home. He had gone to a job interview with the ACLU.

"Honey, how did the interview go?"

"I got the job, and got an instant promotion".

"That's great!"

"I am now a junior partner in the ACLU firm of Bailey, Walters, and Patterson. I catch my first case by the end of the week, and I am consulting on a few others".

"That's wonderful, honey. I know you are going to be excellent at it".

Chris and David used to disagree about his cases and her cases all the time, but she learned a long time ago that he was passionate about the law just as she was passionate about being a cop, and she let a lot of her insecurities and biases go in regards to how she felt about him defending people that she thought should be in jail. Not arguing with him was much better for their relationship.

He went and changed into his lounging clothes, and came back and got under the blanket with her.

The snow was falling pretty heavily, and David was sure they would be releasing Miranda early.

"It's 10:45. I say we get the call before 12, what do you say?"

"I say it's after 12, so that she will get credit for a ½ day".

"And if I am right, we get to have a romantic evening, with dinner and maybe a play, and you can wear that black nightgown that I love when we get home".

"Ok, you're on. And if I am right, we get to go to dinner and then you can give me one of your famous massages".

"Deal, babe. But if you want one of those, you don't have to win a bet to get one, you just have to ask".

She kissed him a few times, and then he went and made them a snack.

They had just finished eating at 11:30 when Chris' phone went off. "School will be closing at 1 today, please pick your children up as soon as possible- dismissal starts at 12:15."

"So, who won the bet?"

"Babe, as long as I am with you, I am always a winner."

"Oh you're good, Counselor".

They got dressed in winter clothes and headed to get Miranda.

They stopped and got her what she wanted for lunch, and then stopped at the grocery store so Chris could grab a few things and then they headed home.

Chris texted Lisa and Bridgit and told them they were welcome to come crash if they needed to.

It was going to be a fun snow day.

They got back to the penthouse and David turned the TV to the weather channel.

"New York is slated to get up to 9 inches of snow by Saturday morning. Expect schools and businesses to be closed as a result".

He went to the terrace and moved the grill closer to the door, so that they could grill out if they wanted to. He made sure they had plenty of firewood for a fire, and Chris got out the heavy quilts.

Miranda ate her lunch and then immediately changed into sweats and did her homework.

Chris made a big pot of Italian chicken chowder for dinner, and they had fun watching movies on Netflix.

It was a great day, and they were ready for a great weekend.

***Friday***

Chris woke up and could tell something was different. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was 7:30. Birch Wathen Lenox had texted late Thursday night to announce that school would be closed on Friday, so they were letting Miranda sleep in.

Chris got up and went to the bathroom. She was freezing. She quickly realized that they didn't have any power.

She went and started a fire in the fireplace, and grabbed another blanket and went to Miranda's room to cover her with it.

She texted the girls to see if they had power and they said no.

"We don't either but we have food and a fireplace, so please come over here if you want to".

She went and got back in bed and snuggled up to David.

Her phone went off with a text from the HOA that the power should be restored within a few hours.

She got all warm nestled up next to David and fell back asleep.

***A few hours later***

Chris woke up around 10:30. David was up and in the kitchen.

She got up and put her slippers on, and went to the kitchen.

"Morning babe. Power came back on about an hour ago".

"Good. Have you heard from the girls?"

"They are on their way".

He made her some breakfast and Miranda ran downstairs and got them juices.

Chris was excited to have a weekend to just relax with her family. Seems like they were always so busy and on the go.

She finished her breakfast and then loaded the dishwasher and started it. She did a quick load of laundry, just in case the power went out again.

Bridgit and Charli and Lisa arrived around 1. They set up camp in the guest room, and then joined Chris and David on the couch. Lisa was a little sad because she had gone on a date with a guy and he hadn't called.

"I really liked him, I was hoping he would call and ask me out again".

"Oh honey, it's ok. If he doesn't call you, then he's not the one for you. Don't waste your life waiting on him to call. Go out and have fun".

"Did David call you right away after your first date?"

"Well, I was drinking then, so I barely remember it. But I do recall that he told me he was a dentist and not a lawyer, and I ended up arresting someone on our date that he defended the next day in court".

"What else do you remember about our relationship then, babe?"

"I remember you would stay over some, and I would stay at your place some, and we had some great dinners, and we cooked some great dinners, and we had our two Kodak moments."

"What are your kodak moments?"

"Well, we had some when I was drinking, and we had some when I wasn't. So, the ones from when I was drinking- one was nice and one wasn't. The one that was nice occurred one day after a detective that I worked with very closely for about a year was shot and killed as we walked down the street. I am talking random, drive-by shooting, no reason for it. Just shot dead right there on the sidewalk. So, I am running around town trying to find his killer, we were all working overtime and to top it off, my boss was making me do all these tasks that I felt he should be doing, like visiting the family and cleaning out his locker. So, I ended up at David's apartment one night, and he just held me for a few hours and loved on me. It was exactly what I needed".

"What was your other one?"

"Well, to give you some background, I was always projecting an air of confidence and security. But truthfully, I was never confident. I was always feeling very insecure about myself. So, I started dating David and he made me realize how secure and confident I was really was. So anyways, this perp that I was trying to catch, pointed a loaded gun at my head and pulled the trigger. I ducked, he missed, and he was arrested. I thought we were finally going to nail him for attempted murder. But, then the night before the trial started, David surprised me at work and told me he was defending him".

"No way!"

"Not my brightest moment, but it was necessary".

Chris looked at David and smiled and then continued.

"So I was naturally upset. We fought over that big time, and he defended him and got him acquitted, by having him turn states evidence. They put him in the witness protection program. I was incensed. But more than that, I was hurt. I felt like my relationship with David should have superceded his passion for the law and wanting to help scumbags spend their lives cheating the system. But, he was in a bad spot too, because he was only representing this guy because his old law professor asked him to. And as much as I hated to admit it, he did his job well. I was hurt, and I was angry, and I realized that I was able to stand on my own, so I broke up with him. Refused to see him, refused to speak with him. Our kodak moment came when I was at the court house, after the scumbag had been taken into protective custody. David sees me leaving the courthouse and tries to get me to talk to him. I completely ignored him, and kept walking. It wasn't pretty, but I was standing up for myself. And in the days afterwards, I was miserable without him. I wanted him back but I was way too prideful to admit it. He was determined though, and kept calling me and sending me gifts and trying his hardest to get me to come around".

"I refused to give up on her, and us, even though she had".

"So what happened?"

"Pop died, and he came to the funeral. We had a reception at Flannery's after and he came to that too. Wouldn't leave me alone. So, I went to California to visit you guys after the funeral. Got into a fight with your dad, and came home. I went on a bender, and stayed drunk for a few days. He came by the loft to check on me and found me on the floor, drunk out of my mind. He stayed with me for the next 2 days, and took care of me. Then, when he needed a break, he called Mary Beth. She came and took the next shift so he could go home and sleep. She convinced me to go to AA, and even called me a drunk in my own kitchen. It was the best thing anyone ever did for me. So, I was terrified, but I went to AA, and she went with me. And more and more, David was there. He never gave up on me, and was even ok with me insisting we were just friends. He was willing to meet me for a meal, any time of day, and even wanted to go to meetings with me, but I wouldn't let him. When we finally decided to date again, he and I took it very slow. Then, he proposed marriage and I turned him down, and we broke up again, seemingly for good".

"Oh my goodness, how did you two get back together?"

"Well, this time it was years later. I dated a guy, Nick, right after David and I broke up. I loved him, but he wasn't David. I ended up meeting a man at AA named Jimmy, and we got married and then later divorced. And then a few years ago, David sent me on this elaborate scavenger hunt, which led me back to him".

Lisa had tears in her eyes. "That is so beautiful".

Chris nodded.

"We had a broken road, but we found each other anyways".

David kissed her a few times, and then Chris looked back at Lisa.

"So, sweetie, just because he didn't call, doesn't mean he won't".

"I hope he does. I thought we had a great time".

She was quiet for a minute. Then she turned back to Chris.

"How did David convince you to marry him?"

"He showed me that my idea of marriage wasn't what it had to be like. I didn't want dirty diapers and a white picket fence and a home in the suburbs. And he was willing to accept that the second time around, and showed me that he wanted life with me, not just marriage. We were in Jamaica, and he proposed and I told him maybe. And for the next day, I thought about it. We were at this gorgeous resort, and it was a perfect day. And we did a few awesome things-we laid out on the beach, and we had some awesome meals, and we had some awesome sex, and romantic moments. And through all of that, I kept thinking that I wouldn't want to do that with anyone else, and that if marrying him let me keep doing those things and all kinds of other things with him too, then I was all for it. I also had just beaten cancer, so that changes a person too".

"Lisa, your aunt is the single most greatest thing that ever happened to me or came into my life. I wouldn't be what I am today without having known her. And I went through a lot of horrible dates, and a lot of 'ok' dates, and even some really great dates before I found her. I was marred after she and I broke up, and I realized that Chris was the one for me. If this guy doesn't call you, it's ok. You are beautiful and the right person is out there for you, somewhere".

"You guys have a beautiful love story". Lisa thought for a moment.

"So why did you have a wedding at your house, instead of a big one at a church?"

"I didn't want that. When I married Jimmy, we had a small chapel wedding, and we did all the traditional stuff. He and I spent the night before apart, and we didn't see each other before the ceremony, and I wore the veil and everything. And you know what, it still fell apart 2 years later. David had been married also. So, with us, we were more about the commitment and not the ceremony and pretense. If I had been younger, and Pop had been alive, I am sure that I would have had a big wedding".

"I have had my wedding planned for a few years- I want a big wedding in St. John's catholic church. I want Daddy to give me away, and I want Bridgit to stand beside me, and I want it to be a mix of traditional and modern. But the reception is going to be a huge party- I want glitter and music and fun".

"That sounds great, honey'.

David got up and put more wood on the fire. Bridgit had gotten Charli down for her nap, and came and joined them.

Miranda had woken up and was excited to see her cousins.

Bridgit was trying to console Lisa too.

"Maybe you date the same kind of guy each time. Perhaps you should branch out".

"What do you mean the same type?"

"They are always the flashy, good looking, playboy types. You need to find someone who is interested in you for you, not just your looks".

Lisa turned to Aunt Chris.

"How did you know to pick a different type of guy when you and David broke up?"

"I didn't. Nick was a plumber, and I had a shower that wouldn't work. So, I was cranky, like seriously cranky. I was at an AA meeting, and you have to share at those events, so I had shared that all I wanted was a shower. So, after I was done, he went next. And he shared that he was a plumber. I was skeptical, but allowed him to come to my house and fix the shower. And he asked me out after that, and I agreed to go. The realizing he wasn't David came after I tried to give him a birthday present that didn't go over well".

"What did you try to give him?"

"Well, David was always dressed in a dress shirt and tie, and sometimes a button down shirt. He always looks nice. Nick looked nice, but on a lower level. He was more of a flannel shirt type of guy. Never a tie. So, for his birthday I got him a silk dress shirt, a silk tie and a silk handkerchief. And he had no idea of what to do with it, and he thought I was trying to change him. And his ex-wife had tried to change him, so he was very resistant to that, and didn't want anything to do with someone who wanted to make him into something he wasn't. So, we fought about it, and then I returned the shirt and got him hockey tickets and binoculars, and we went to dinner and I gave it to him and everything was ok."

"Did you miss David then?"

"Yes, but I was having fun with Nick too. And I convinced myself that I was in love with Nick because he didn't want marriage, and David did, and wouldn't let my pride admit that I was in the wrong."

"So, I have a question." David had a smirk on his face.

"Go ahead".

"If I couldn't get you to marry me, how did Jimmy?'

"Jimmy was debonair, and a smooth talker. And I had had a horrible breakup with Nick about a month before I met Jimmy. So, when I met Jimmy, he healed me in all the right places, and he was more like you than anyone else had ever been. When he started talking about marriage, we knew that neither one of us wanted kids or to move to the suburbs. We both loved the city and our careers. So, by the time he asked me, I was ok with the idea because I didn't think it would change our relationship that much".

"How did he ask you?"

"He made us dinner at his house, and put the ring on the stem of some flowers that were on the table. After we had eaten, he went and got a vase. And he took each flower out of the vase one by one, told me something he loved about me, and put the flower in the new vase. So, I was so preoccupied with arranging the flowers and hearing what he had to say, that I didn't see the ring on the flower. So, he grabs that flower last, it was a yellow rose. And to this day, I am not a fan of yellow roses. Anyways, he grabbed the yellow rose and said this is a two-parter. And then he told me the last reason he loved me, and then slipped the ring off the flower, and put the flower in the vase. I was arranging them, and didn't notice he was on one knee".

"No offense David, but that is the most romantic proposal ever".

"Well, it was very romantic. But David's was romantic too. David's proposal had sustenance, and was about us. Jimmy's was romantic but it wasn't sincere, because he wasn't ever sincere. There is a big difference".

"I agree with Chris. I was 100% committed to my wife Katie, and I asked her in a very romantic fashion, but my proposal to Chris meant more because we both felt it and we are both right for each other. Katie and I weren't right for each other and Jimmy and Chris weren't either".

Lisa nodded. "That makes sense".

Chris grabbed Lisa's hand. "I know that you are sad, but it's going to be ok, I promise. Jimmy and I had some wonderful times, and to be honest, I would do it all over again, because I learned from it. I don't think David and I would have as good a marriage as we have now if I hadn't married Jimmy, and divorced him".

"I agree. And I think the same applies to my marriage with Katie. We divorced because she wanted to be a mom more than anything, and when it turned out that we couldn't have kids, she realized that we weren't going to be happy without that. So, she had to find someone who could make her happy, because it wasn't me. And if she hadn't forced me to look inside myself and see what would make me really happy, then it wouldn't have led me back to Chris".

Lisa and Bridgit started telling Chris their horrible date stories and Chris had a few of her own.

"I was dating this really debonair guy once, and he was wining and dining me big time. He was sending me jewelry, and ice sculptures, and taking me to Broadway plays, and fancy dinners. I was literally wearing heels every night, but I didn't mind because he was the most charming man I had been with up till then. And then, I find out that he was only using me for his column, and mocked me in the press. What's worse was everyone at my precinct had read it too. I was mortified. It was over".

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible".

"I was so mad".

Chris told them about the time she was dating this guy that was separated from his wife.

"I really loved him too. I thought he was the real deal. And then he tells me that he isn't leaving his wife, because he cannot leave her. So naturally I ask him why he is unable to leave her. And he tells me that she is a fern, but I am a cactus. And a cactus doesn't require as much care and affection as a fern does".

The girls were laughing.

"Dating is so hard. I just want to find someone who makes me feel like I am the most beautiful woman in the room, no matter what, and they want to be with me for me, not for sex or for show".

"You will find that person, I promise. You both will".

Chris got up and went to check on the soup and made some grilled cheeses.

Lisa turned to David. "I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable by asking her all those questions about her other marriage and other boyfriends".

"No worries, at all. Like we said, that's what led us to each other".

Miranda and Bridgit and Lisa all got bundled up to go out to the park. Charli was still sleeping, so Chris agreed to stay with her.

"Ya'll have fun".

They left and Chris was in the kitchen, making California tea for the girls.

After she was done, she went and found David in the bedroom, plugging his phone up.

She walked up to him and embraced him.

"Out of all the dates and boyfriends and marriage proposals and marriages that I had, you are still my favorite".

"Same here, babe. We don't need the flashy romance stuff. We just need each other".

They kissed passionately for several minutes, and then he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

They were laying on the bed making out when they heard Charli start to cry.

"To be continued, babe".

Chris went and got Charli, and changed her diaper and got her a bottle of juice. She grabbed her blanket and brought her back to their bedroom. David was laying on the bed watching TV.

She and Charli climbed onto the bed and snuggled up to David and he started playing with Charli.

Charli was smiling and laughing at both of them, and they were tickling her and making silly faces at her. She was such a happy baby.

"Honey, what would you say if I told you I wanted to adopt a baby?"

"I don't know. Are you serious?"

"I might be. It's an idea I have been kicking around for a few weeks".

"Well, I am not opposed to it. This is a big decision, babe. We can't just rush into it."

"I know. I just can't get it out of my head. I think I want us to have a baby, and since we can't have one biologically, we can give a great home to someone who needs one".

"It would be a great way to give Miranda a sibling".

"That too".

"I feel like we should ask her before we do anything though, it's only fair that she have some input".

Chris and David agreed to table the idea for 30 days and then revisit it.

They watched a movie on the bed while they played with Charli, and David held her on his lap a long time. Chris wrapped her arm around David's shoulder and rubbed his chest some. Charli noticed the snow out the window, so David took her to the window so she could watch it. She was mesmerized.

The girls came back in and changed clothes, and Bridgit took Charli so she could feed her.

Chris went to get dinner ready, and Lisa helped her.

They all ate dinner and then helped clean up the kitchen. They played a rousing game of Cards against humanity after dinner as well, and David turned the TV to the weather channel so they could monitor the snow.

"The New York metropolitan area is expected to receive another 4-5 inches of snow over the next 48 hours. Take the necessary precautions".

After a few rounds of the game, they all decided to head to bed. Miranda and Lisa crashed in Miranda's room, Bridgit and Charli crashed in the guest room. David locked the doors and set the alarm and got Chris a glass of water, and headed to the bedroom. She was washing her face, and was about to change into her pajamas.

"I hope we are still able to get out of the city and take Miranda skiing Sunday"

"Me too. Maybe we should go Saturday?"

"That's not a bad idea. We can take the girls too, I am sure they will love it".

Chris headed to bed, and turned on the heated mattress pad. David climbed into bed and joined her, and they cuddled up to watch the news. There were several reports about missing people, kidnapped children, people wanted from other states. Chris was really missing working cases sometimes.

"Honey…I think I might want to maybe, open a private investigation firm or something. I miss the force".

"You miss the force, or you miss the cases?"

"I miss the people, of course, but I miss the rush of solving a case, and I miss the mental puzzle piece that you go through trying to solve a case".

"But babe, you always said you hated Bounty hunters, said they gave good cops like you a bad name. Do you really want to become one?"

"That's a good point. No, I don't. I just miss the rush I had, that's all".

"Maybe you could call Feldberg and see if you could come back on a part time basis, work from home, only handle the cases that you want, or only handle a specific number of cases per month, something like that".

She thought about it, and finally agreed that David had made a good case.

She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"Honey, I hope you didn't think that I was missing Jimmy or Nick earlier when Lisa and I were talking".

"No, I understand. You had good experiences with them, just like we have had good ones. And neither of us would change that."

"That's right. You are my favorite."

She kissed him a few times and then they curled up and went to sleep.

***Saturday morning***

Chris woke up around 8, and made breakfast for everyone. She made cinnamon roll waffles, one of Miranda's favorites, along with bacon and scrambled eggs. The girls woke up around 8:45, and David woke Miranda up so they could get ready to drive up to the ski resort.

They had a nice breakfast and then everyone was agreeable to going skiing. So, they all got ready. They had to go in two cars, though since the Jeep wasn't big enough.

Chris and David went in the Range Rover, and Miranda, Bridgit, Lisa and Charli went in the Jeep.

5 hours later, they were at the Alpine Falls ski resort.

***Alpine falls***

Chris and David pulled up and parked, and Lisa and the girls were right behind them.

David got the girls a suite- two rooms that shared a living area and a kitchen, and he got himself and Chris a one room suite.

This time, they were about 12 cabins away from each other. Chris and David's was more secluded.

David bought everyone lift tickets and lodge passes. Since they had brought their own equipment, they didn't have to pay anything else. The cabins were ski in/out, so they literally could ski down a slope from the back of the cabins.

Everyone took their stuff to their rooms, and they were going to meet at the bottom of all the slopes where the ski lift starts.

It was lightly snowing, and not too cold. Perfect ski weather.

They skied for about 5 hours, and finished when it got dark. Miranda had given Lisa her phone and had her video her again, and she was ready to show the coach.

David told everyone to meet in the lobby in an hour. They all went to change out of their ski clothes, and shower.

They met in the lobby and he took them to dinner at a fondue place.

After dinner, they went back to their cabins and retired for the night.

Chris had a missed phone call on her cell phone, but she didn't recognize the number.

Just before 10, a text from the same number came through.

"I am looking to reach Christine Cagney. This is the last phone number I had for her. It's urgent, I really need her help. If you know her, or if this is Chris, please call 201.464.5722 Thank you".

She decided to respond. "This is Christine. Who is this?"

"An old friend. Are you still a cop?"

"Retired a few months ago".

"Well, I was hoping you could help me. My step-daughter is missing, and I called the NYPD and they think she ran away. But my gut says differently. Can we meet tomorrow night or Monday for coffee?"

"Monday works for me. I live uptown. Where are you located?"

"Brooklyn, but I will come meet you wherever. How about Ugly Mug Coffee and donuts, Monday at 10:45?"

"Works for me. May I ask who I am meeting?"

"Sure. Chris, it's me. Nick Amatucci".

"Oh wow! Long time. See you then".

Chris had knots in her stomach. She turned to David.

"Babe, I think I just got my first case. Meeting the guy Monday at 10:45 for Coffee. It's Nick though. Will you go with me?"

"Sure. What does he need?"

"He says his step-daughter is missing, and he called the police and they are insisting she ran away and he thinks it's more serious."

"Well, hopefully you can help him find her. Gosh, I don't know what I would do if Miranda went missing".

"Me either".

Chris got up and went to wash her face, and put on the black halter nightgown that David loved. She went to the bedroom, and got in bed. He came in and joined her, and they embraced.

"You are so beautiful, babe. How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one, honey. You put up with me, and tolerate my crazy and you even dealt with my drinking and came back for more… I don't deserve you".

She kissed him, and then they made love and fell asleep.

***Sunday***

Everyone met in the lobby for breakfast, and after they were done eating, they were eager to get out on the slopes. Miranda's tryout was at 1, so she had at least 3 hours to perfect her skills. Lisa agreed to help her, so they went off to the practice slopes. Bridgit took Charli to the daycare center, and then joined Lisa and Miranda on the practice slope. David and Chris decided to do some double black diamond runs before lunch.

Chris and David did several good runs, and Chris only fell once. David didn't fall at all. Chris finished around 12:30 and decided to not go again till after Miranda's tryout.

Everyone else was going to eat while Miranda tried out, and then Miranda would join them when she was done.

The coach was waiting for them at the bottom of the practice slope.

"Hello, I am Wade Kelly, I will be the coach of the New York Moguls. Here is what I am looking for in the tryout…"

He gave his speech and then he had forms for the parents in case their child made it that told about the team and the equipment they would have to purchase and when the practices and competitions would be.

"In the off season, we practice water skiing on a lake about 2 hours from the city. It's not exactly , but you can still do the same hip motions. We also have a ski simulator at our office that you are able to come use, and most ski resorts in the area use fake snow in the summer months for the die hard skiiers."

Chris and David and Bridgit and Lisa went inside to the cafe, and got a table. Lisa grabbed them a table by the window, and kept staring out the window the whole time.

"Gosh, her coach is hot".

Bridgit agreed. "I didn't see a ring on that finger".

"Me either".

"Maybe he needs help with the team, sis. You could always volunteer".

"If Miranda makes it, I will".

Chris and David were laughing so hard, and Bridgit started to as well.

They all ordered burgers and onion rings, except Lisa, who ordered a grilled chicken salad.

After they ate, they sat there watching the tryouts. Miranda was doing amazing.

They saw her coming over, and she told them that the coach had told her she was on the team! They were all excited for her.

The coach came in and stopped by their table.

"It will be a pleasure to have Miranda on our team. She is very talented. Has she ever competed in skiing before?"

"No, she hasn't. This will be her first team".

"Wow. I am grateful to have her".

Lisa stood up to introduce herself.

"Hi. I am Lisa Cagney, Miranda's cousin. So nice to meet you".

"Very nice to meet you as well".

"I am happy to help out with the ski team, however you need".

"Thank you, I just might take you up on that". He handed her his business card and had her write her phone number on it. She did and handed it back to him.

"So nice to meet all of you and Miranda, I will see you at the first practice next week".

He handed them his sheet that detailed the skills and his grades he had given her for the skills.

She had scored a 100 for each one.

"So did everyone make the team?"

"Nope. Only one boy made it, and there was only one girl who made it besides me. There were like 10 boys there and maybe 25 girls".

"Wow, that's impressive, kiddo".

"Lisa, he was asking me about you".

"What? What did he say?"

"He wanted to know if you were my mom and if you were married and if you could ski".

"What did you tell him?"

"I said no, she's my cousin, my mom is passed away but I have a step mom, no you weren't married, and yes you can ski".

Chris and David laughed.

"Good job kiddo".

"He said he would probably need females to chaperone us on trips, and that he was going to get phone numbers from us next week at practice".

She was blushing, but she was thrilled. Miranda finished her burger and onion rings, and they all decided to do 2 more hours of skiing before they were going to leave.

After they were finished skiing, they all met back in the lobby and went to their cabins to get their things and then check out.

It had been a great ski weekend and a great weekend with family.

***Monday***

Chris got up and got Miranda to school. It was cold, but everything was open.

She went back to the penthouse and picked up David and they ran errands and then went to meet Nick at the coffee place.

They were about 10 minutes early, and Chris and David got them a table. David got Chris a coffee and a donut, and himself the same. She saw him when he came in.

He came over.

"Wow Chris, you haven't changed a bit. Still as gorgeous as ever".

"Thank you., you are still as handsome as ever. This is my husband, David Keeler".

"Nice to meet you". The men shook hands.

"This is my wife, Dana". Chris shook Dana's hand.

"So, you tell me your step daughter is missing?"

"Yes, she went to a party and never returned. She was supposed to be home by 12:30, and her friend who went with her said that she drove her home and drove her friend home and dropped her off shortly after 11, so she would have had more than enough time to get back to our house by her curfew".

"Have you found her car?"

"Yes, it was parked on a side street between our house and the location of the party".

"who was having the party?"

"A boy that she met last summer. She was interested in dating him, but we didn't approve, so she told us they were just friends. They had only seen each other twice. She turns 18 next week, and we had told her she had to wait till then to date him."

"Ok, so what is her name?"

"Ashtyn. Ashtyn Caroline Perry. I contacted her biological dad, and he hasn't heard from her, and neither have any of her grandparents or aunts, uncles, or cousins. I just know if she had run away she would have contacted one of them. But she hasn't".

Nick gave Chris a picture of her.

"I feel a little funny asking for you to help since we used to be hot and heavy, but you are our last hope. Please find her".

"I will do what I can, I promise you. Can you tell me the whole story, from the beginning?"

"We had told her to be home by 12:30, and when I got up at 2 to go to the bathroom, I went to check on her. She wasn't home. I grabbed my phone-no missed calls or texts. I called her phone and it immediately went to voicemail. I sent her a text to come home immediately, and never received a response. So when the sun came up, we went looking for her. Her best friend, Keely told us where the party was. The guy that was there at the home said he did have a party but he didn't remember seeing Ashtyn. Sean wasn't in the house and he said he knew Sean but he didn't know where he was. I have my own tow truck at the shop, so I went and got it and towed her car back to the house, and put it in the garage. Dana called the police and they came to the house but wouldn't' even come inside. As soon as we said she was 17, they didn't want to hear anything else from us, and told us that she would come home when she was ready. They haven't returned our phone calls at all. I knew I had to do something, so I dug out my old phone book and found your number and gave it a shot. The Angel face that I used to know wouldn't treat a missing person's case like that".

"Thank you for that, and I promise we will do everything we can to find her".

"We will pay anything you want, just name it".

"We will settle that later. I just need to know where I can reach you if I find something".

Nick wrote down both their phone numbers and gave it to Chris.

"This is a list of Ashtyn's friends names and phone numbers, the host's name and address and phone number, and where she works. We had her car towed to our house and we told the police we found it, but they haven't even been by to look at it".

Chris couldn't believe they were just sweeping this under the rug.

"So, how you been since I saw you last?"

"Well, a lot has changed. I got married, got divorced, got promoted, rekindled my romance with David, beat cancer, we got married, he found out he has a daughter, we won the lottery, she now lives with us full time, and I just recently beat cancer again."

"Wow, that's a lot".

"You still a plumber?"

"Yes, own my own company now- I'm corporate and franchised and all of that".

"That's great. Ok, so I will call you if I find anything. If you think of anything else or if you hear from her, please call me and let me know".

They all shook hands again and then left.

Chris texted Mary Beth.

"Wanna be a private investigator with me? Got a case that I could use some help on".

"Sure partner. What can I do?"

"I am dropping David off, and then I will come pick you up and we will get to it".

Chris took David to the penthouse and dropped him off, and told him she would be home by 4.

She picked Mary Beth up next.

***In the car***

"So, I got this text asking me for help. I agreed to meet with them, and it was Nick, my old boyfriend. His stepdaughter went to a party and never came home. They are desperate because the NYPD wants to investigate as a runaway but they think it's worse than that. So, I agreed to see what I could find and keep in touch".

"Ok. Give me the details".

"She is 17, she met a boy last summer, who is older. Her parents wouldn't let her date him, but did let them be friends. So she went to a party he threw last week with a friend, and was supposed to be home at 12:30. Her friend said they left the party around 11 and she took her home and didn't say anything about running away, didn't seem upset or anything. But, she never came home. So Nick and his wife, Dana went looking for her the next day. They found her car on a sidestreet between their house and the party location."

"Ok, so we can pull her phone records, and find the friend and interview her and then find the party host and interview him".

"That's what I was thinking".

Chris took the sheet that Nick had given her and handed it to Mary Beth.

"This is some good information".

Chris called Feldberg and he promised to get her whatever she needed.

She asked him to send a couple of uniforms to the Amatucci's to look at the car and dust it for fingerprints.

She texted Nick that they were headed that way.

"We will be here".

***The Amatucci's***

Chris and Mary Beth pulled up and parked outside of Nick and Dana's house. She and Mary Beth walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Dana let them in.

"Hi. This is my partner, Mary Beth Lacey. She was a detective with me when we worked at the NYPD".

"Hello. Thank you for helping".

She showed them Ashtyn's room. She pointed out that she hadn't taken her phone charger or her makeup or her flat iron.

"Ashtyn took all of those things just to go to a friend's house down the street. I can't imagine she would go off without it if she was planning on not coming back".

"Do you mind if we look through her desk or dresser?"

"No, go right ahead".

Chris took the dresser, and Mary Beth took the desk.

Chris found a secret photo album, of pictures of Ashtyn and a young man, lying in bed. In some of them, Ashtyn was happy. In others, she looked scared to death.

"Mary Beth, call in and see what we can find out about the party host. Sean William Newsome, age 21".

"On it". Mary Beth pulled out her cell phone and called it in.

Chris kept looking through the dresser and found a diary. She opened it and found written evidence that Ashtyn had been in contact with Sean behind her parent's back but that nothing sexual had happened. From the little bit that Chris had skimmed through, it seemed that he was stalking her.

Uniforms showed up to fingerprint the car.

Nick led Chris and the uniforms to the garage.

"I towed it here myself, and it's been in this garage ever since".

The uniforms got to work, and Chris went back to join Mary Beth.

"Chris, there isn't a Sean William Newsome age 21 in the system. But there is a Sean William Newsome age 31 in the system. Central is going to text me the most recent picture they have of him, and then call me back."

"Great".

Mary Beth was still looking in the desk.

She found an address book.

"Chris, pay dirt. Right here- there are two addresses for Sean William Newsome, and one says parents, and one says secret".

Chris made a picture of the addresses and then put the address book into an evidence bag. She bagged the diary and the photo album as well.

Mary Beth's phone went off. It was the picture.

"Ma'am, have you seen Sean Newsome?"

"Yes."

"Would you be able to recognize him?"

"Yes, I think so".

She held her phone out. "Is this him?"

"Yes, that's him".

Mary Beth called central back and confirmed that was the right person, and asked for a list of his priors. They sent her screenshots.

"Chris, this guy has a record as long as he is tall, and that's just in this state. He's got a record in Jersey too".

She was about to call Feldberg. Just then, the uniforms came in.  
"Ma'am, we found a lot of prints on the car, and we ran them through the system and they matched a known felon. We printed the results for you. Trunk was clean, inside the car was clean as far as blood, there was none. But the last person to drive the car was much taller than their daughter, according to how tall they claim her to be. The seat was pushed way back as well, and the steering wheel lowered. Mr. Amatucci says she is 5'1. There's no way that someone at that height would be able to reach the pedals from where the seat was, nor drive comfortably with the steering wheel that low".

"Thank you, officer".

She took his report from him, and she and Mary Beth decided to head to see Feldberg to see if he would bring the guy in for questioning and give them a conference room.

"We will be in touch, I promise".

"Thank you so much for what you are doing to find her".

"No problem. And by the way, do you know who you reported it to when you originally reported her missing?"

"NYPD. The local precinct- the 129".

"Ok thank you".

Chris and Mary Beth headed to police headquarters.

***1 police plaza***

Chris and Mary Beth pulled up and parked, and went inside.

Everyone was glad to see them and was hugging them. They made their way to Feldberg's office.

"Well hello. This is certainly a pleasure".

"Hello, Todd".

"How can I help you ladies?"

"Well, a former friend of mine asked for my help in finding his step-daughter. She's 17 and been missing for a week. And frankly, Mary Beth and I have found more in 3 hours than the precinct they reported to even tried to find."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Ashtyn went missing. She was supposed to be home by 12:30, and they realized that she wasn't home around 2 a.m. The next morning, they went looking for her, and found her car on a side street between their house and where the party was. They called the police, and the police came to their house, but wouldn't even come inside. Nick said as soon as they said she was 17, they immediately dismissed it as a runaway and refused to investigate. So, out of desperation, he called me this weekend and I met with him this morning, and then called Mary Beth to help. We went to the house, searched her room with the parents permission. Found a photo album with pictures of them together, found a diary that shows that while she may have cut off contact with this guy, he didn't allow that happen, and refused to let go, and we found an address book that had his real address and not the one she had given her parents. We had the uniforms come and fingerprint the car and found his fingerprints. He isn't 21 like he told her; he's 31, with a list of priors a mile long.. We have only been on the case since 11:30, and we have done more than the 129 even tried to do".

"I agree."

"So, we were wondering if you could have him brought in for questioning, and give us a room to speak to him in?"

"Well, you aren't officially employees here anymore."

"Yes, we are thinking of starting our own private investigator business."

"I have a better idea. What if you come back to work for this department, extremely part-time- you can do it from home even. You will investigate cases that we are stuck on, or that I feel aren't being given the proper attention. No set hours, I will provide you with laptops, printers, the whole works. Same pay as you used to get. What do you say?"

Chris looked at Mary Beth.

"I'm in if you are".

"Where would we work out of?"

"The penthouse. We have an office there and we can use that as our home base if we want".

"Are you sure?"

"Mary Beth, don't you miss it?"

"Yeah, let's do it".

"Ok, Feldberg, you have a deal".

"Great. Here are time cards, fill them out, and then at the end of your case, bring them to me and I'll sign in it and turn it in so you can be paid. Go to HR and get your badge, and you have 45 days to qualify for the gun test".

"Great, thank you".

"In the meantime, I will have uniforms round up Mr. Newsome, and I will call you when we do, and you can come question him. Great to have both of you back, ladies".

"Thanks".

They headed to HR and got their badges and then headed to the firing range to take the gun test.

Chris didn't do too bad, but she wanted to come back and practice some more.

Mary Beth did great, but she agreed she wanted to practice more also, so they booked 4 more sessions.

Chris dropped Mary Beth off.

"I will text you in the morning and touch base".

"Sounds good, partner".

Chris headed home.

***Chris and David's penthouse***

Chris got home and came inside. David had picked up Miranda, and they were both home.

"Hey, I'm home".

"Hey babe. How was it?"

"Great. I have my old job back, in a way".

"For real?"

"Yeah. It's extremely part time, and I am working for home, and only one case at a time, but I have full resources and my old pay, so Mary Beth and I are going to do it together".

"That's great, babe". David kissed her a few times and then she went to change clothes.

She came back and started working on dinner. She decided to make grilled shrimp tacos. David got the grill ready, and Chris prepared the shrimp and diced the veggies.

Miranda set the table and then went to do homework.

David had just taken the shrimp to the grill, and Chris was loading the dishwasher when there was a knock at the door. It was Lisa.

"Hi, I know I should have called first, but I am on my way to a date and I need your help!"

"That's ok, come in."

Lisa came in and hugged Chris.

"How can I help you?"

"I brought 3 outfits and I need jewelry advice".

"Ok, lets see them". They went to the bedroom.

Miranda heard Lisa and came to join them.

Lisa had stripped down to her underwear and was pulling her outfits out of her bag.

"I have this leopard skin dress that I could wear with these tall brown boots. Or I have this green snakeskin wrap dress that I could wear with my stacked strappy sandals. Or, I have this black skirt and this purple top that I could wear with the black boots".

"You're hot like that, just go like you are".

"Miranda!"

"I was kidding".

"When did you get a belly button ring?"

"About 4 years ago munchkin".

"Don't get any ideas, kiddo".

"I know, I know".

"Which outfit?"

"I like either the leopard dress, or the skirt and shirt and boots".

Lisa put the leopard dress on, and then the boots.

It was a scoop neck sheath dress, and it was very form fitting. It was made of sweater material, and it looked amazing on her.

"Where are ya'll going?"

"Dinner and to hear a band play".

"Which boots are more comfortable? The flat ones or the stilletos?"

"The stilletos, I guess".

Lisa took the dress off and put on the black leather skirt and purple top. It was a purple cowl neck shimmery ¾ sleeve top, and it looked great with the black leather skirt. She put on the stiletto boots and Chris and Miranda both agreed that was what she should wear. She pulled out her jewelry and they helped her pick some really pretty silvery colored gemstone earrings that dangled, and a pretty silver bracelet.

"I think you are all set, sweetheart".

"thank you so much for your help. You are a lifesaver".

"who is your date with?"

"Wade, the ski coach. We have been texting non-stop since yesterday afternoon".

"That's great! I hope you have a really nice time".

Lisa packed her stuff back up, and went to the bathroom to touch up her makeup.

"Thank you again, Aunt Chris. I don't know what I would do without you".

"Love you, have a great time, let me know how it goes".

She hugged her goodbye and then Lisa left.

Dinner was almost ready, so she got out the cheese and sour cream and pico, and put it on the table.

David brought the shrimp inside and Chris got the French fries and the sweet potato fries out of the oven. Miranda got out the honey mustard dressing and put it on the table. Chris quickly whipped up a garlic aioli sauce for the tacos, and put it in a bowl on the table as well.

They had a nice dinner and then she cleaned up the kitchen while Miranda went to do homework.

"I got an email earlier from the firm. There is a ball this weekend. Want to go with me?"

"I would be delighted".

He kissed her and they continued to clean up the kitchen.

"I can't wait to hear how Lisa's date turns out".

"Oh? When is it?"

"Tonight. She's going out with Wade, Miranda's coach. She came by while you were grilling to get outfit and jewelry advice. I think she was just nervous".

"They would make a cute couple, for sure".

"I agree. And they are crazy about each other, so that's a good start".

After the kitchen was cleaned, Chris and David settled down on the couch to watch a movie. David set it up so they were laying on the couch against a bunch of pillows, and he covered them with her favorite blanket.

David gave Chris a back rub and snuggled with her. She fell asleep in his arms.

Miranda came in, and had a proposition for David and Chris.

She and David talked quietly while Chris slept.

"I was thinking. What if I transferred to a boarding school that is near a ski slope and joined that ski team, so I could ski more often?"

"Sweetheart, that's a big decision. We can think about it, but I want you to realize what you are asking. You just made the competition team. If you go to a boarding school, you won't be able to be on that team too. And if you are living at school, we won't see you, which I won't like. Does Birch Wathen Lenox have a ski team?"

"No. And they give us so much homework, I have no clue how I will do both".

"Ok, so maybe the answer isn't finding a boarding school, but rather to find a less strenuous private school".

Miranda went and got the laptop and looked up some options.

"What should I look for?"

"well, it would have to be in the city, and it would have to have a specific set of requirements, such as a GPA to get in. Price is a consideration as well".

"Ok".

"You won't be able to just transfer right away unless they have an opening though".

They came up with a list of schools to look at, and Miranda made a spreadsheet that showed price, entrance requirements and location. She added the phone numbers and David promised to call them.

"I am going to call your coach tomorrow and see if he can tell me what schools your teammates go to".

"That's a good idea".

Miranda left the spreadsheet on the computer and set the laptop on the table. David promised that when Chris woke up they would talk about it.

Just before the news was about to come on, David picked Chris up and took her and laid her on the bed, and covered her with a blanket.

He went and locked the door and the elevator and set the alarm and told Miranda goodnight. He got Chris a fresh glass of water and came back and put it by her bed. He grabbed one of her nightgowns, and gently undressed her and put the nightgown on her and then turned the bed down and put her in it.

She slept through the whole thing.

He curled up next to her and watched the news, and then turned the TV off and embraced her and fell asleep.

***About 4 hours later***

Chris woke up and stared at the clock. 2:48. She didn't remember coming to bed or putting her nightgown on. She felt weird and got up to go to the bathroom and then came back and drank her water. She went and got more water and then came back and climbed back into bed. It was becoming more clear to her, she had had a nightmare. Something about a bridge, and a girl being held captive, and a room, and screaming.

David stirred and sat up next to her.

"Are you ok, babe?"

"Yeah. Just a bad dream".

"It's ok babe."

She laid back down and he wrapped his arms around her and she fell back asleep.

***a few hours later***

She woke up when her alarm went off and headed to the shower.

After she got ready, she went to make breakfast for everyone and Miranda came into the kitchen.

"Did you and Dad talk yet?"

"About what, kiddo?"

"Well, I had decided I wanted to go to a boarding school where I could be on the ski team so that I could ski more often. And he kind of said no to boarding school, but he did say yes to possibly a less strenuous school here in the city. And he said he was gonna talk to Coach Wade and see what schools everyone else goes to, and we were going to talk to you, but you were sleeping, so he said he would when you were awake".

"Oh. No, we haven't spoken about that yet, but we will, I promise. I think you should give this team a chance first, though. I mean, you haven't had your first practice yet".

"I know. I don't want to leave this team. I want to go to a school where I can ski more".

"Well, we will talk about it and then we will talk to you, promise".

They finished eating, and then David came out and joined them.

"I am going to the office today, babe. You working on the case?"

"Yep."

They gathered their things and headed out the door.

He helped Chris put her stuff in the car, and then kissed Miranda goodbye. "I will speak to your coach today, kiddo. Have a great day".

He turned back to Chris.

"Love you more than anyone in the world, babe."

"Love you too, honey".

They kissed several times, and then Chris got in the car.

She took Miranda to school, and then picked up Starbucks and came back home. She texted Mary Beth to come to the penthouse at 9:30.

***later***

Chris was back at home, and had set up the new laptop on the couch in the living room. It was the closest room to the wifi, and the most comfortable. She was thinking about putting a couple desks in there, and found 2 online. She ordered them, plus 2 comfy desk chairs, and moved the furniture around so that she would be able to fit them in there.

Mary Beth knocked on the door and Chris let her in.

"Hello, Partner".

"Hello. Chris, this house is gorgeous".

"thanks". Chris gave her the grand tour and showed her everything and then they got to work.

She had received an email with the phone records last night, so she printed that off.

They were able to ping Ashtyn's cell phone to an address in Brooklyn, about 14 blocks from her home. She was about to look up the property records when she got a phone call from Central.

"Lieutenant Keeler- DA Feldberg asked us to inform you that a call came into the regional 911 offices this morning. A neighbor reported that she saw the missing girl Ashtyn Perry in a back upstairs window at her neighbor's home. The neighbor who lives there is Ryan Alexander Cristos, and his roommate is Sean William Newsome. Local police searched the home but didn't find anything".

"Thank you, we will go check it out".

Mary Beth and Chris got in the car. Chris decided that since it wasn't the best of neighborhoods they were going to, they would take the Jeep instead of the Range Rover.

Chris texted David and told him so, and he responded that was a great idea.

She texted Lisa and asked her how her date was. Lisa responded with the emoji that indicated it was great, and said they were going out again the next night.

She and Mary Beth arrived at the address and called for uniform backup. They waited for them to arrive, and then went to the door.

Ryan answered the door and let them in.

"We are here to ask a few questions".

"I answered all the questions this morning when the others came by".  
"I know, but they aren't as thorough as we are".

Chris asked him if he knew Ashtyn. "No".

"Have you ever seen this person?"

"No".

Chris asked a few more questions and just like all the others, he responded No to each one.  
"who is upstairs?"

"Nobody".

"why would your neighbor call the cops and say that she saw someone upstairs if nobody was up there?"

"I have no idea".

"Did the officers go upstairs this morning?"

"No, because like I told them, the flooring upstairs isn't fit to be walked on. It needs to be replaced".

Chris turned to the officers.

"Take Mr. Cristos into the kitchen, and keep him there, would ya?"

She headed up the stairs.

"I told you to stay away from there".

"I'll take my chances".

Chris and Mary Beth headed up the stairs. Chris noticed that the carpet was brand new, and that the walls had a fresh coat of paint.

"Why would you put brand new carpet down if the floors are bad?"

"My thoughts exactly".

They opened the first bedroom and found several computer monitors and a few computer towers. The screensavers on the computers were of naked women, so Chris decided to have them checked. They moved to the next room. It had a bed, with no sheets on it. Mary Beth saw something poking out, and went to investigate. She lifted the mattress and found stacks of cash in the box springs. They moved to the third room, and opened the door. There, sitting on the bed, bound and gagged, was Ashtyn Perry.

Chris called for extra officers and told them to bring the evidence van.

They untied the ropes that Ashtyn had on her.

"You're ok. We are the police and we are here to rescue you".

She nodded.

"Are you hurt?"

She nodded.

They got the gag off her.

"We know this is hard for you, but we need to know. Did these men rape you?"

"Yes. Well, kind of".

"What do you mean, kind of?"

"I was saying no. But they threatened me so I went along with it because I didn't want them to kill me. But I didn't know it would lead to this".  
"Lead to what?"

"Well, after they were done, they said they enjoyed it so much they couldn't let me go. And if I had known they were going to say that, I wouldn't have given in. But I thought they were going to kill me".

"You giving in to save yourself doesn't negate that it was rape. It's still rape, and they are going to be charged with that".

She seemed relieved.

"I just want to go home".

"I know. We are going to get you to a hospital, and then maybe you can go home after that".

The other uniforms arrived then, and Chris showed them exactly what she wanted taken into evidence.

Mary Beth was helping Ashtyn get her things from the bedroom and they were deciding what was evidence and what wasn't. She led her downstairs and outside to wait for the ambulance, which could hear coming.

Chris went into the kitchen and read Ryan his rights.

After she was done, she asked him point blank where Sean was.

"He's at work. He works at the lumber yard up the street".

She sent a team of uniforms to go get him.

She pulled her phone out and called Nick.

"Hi, Nick? It's Christine".

"Hey, Chris. Any news?"

"We found her. She's ok, but she is going to be taken to Manhattan General to be checked out. We will meet you there".

"Oh my goodness, Chris. Thank you".

They hung up and the ambulance had arrived so Chris instructed them to take her to Manhattan General. Mary Beth offered to ride with her and she nodded yes.

Chris followed in the car.

The uniforms were taking the evidence and bagging it, and putting it in the van. They had taken Ryan to jail, and were going to get Sean as well.

***Manhattan General***

Chris parked and went inside and found the room that Mary Beth and Ashtyn were in.

"We called your stepdad, he and your mom are on the way".

She nodded.

The nurse finished her exam and told her it was too late to do a rape kit since it had been 72 hours. She had a cut on her arm that needed some attention, and she had a rash on her back. They were going to give her some medicines for that.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well, Keely and I went to the party. And Sean was there, so we were talking. Keely wanted to leave so I took her home, and then I realized that I had left my sweater at the party, so I went back to get it. As soon as I came in, Sean grabbed me and took me to a bedroom and wouldn't let me leave. He told me I was never leaving again. He smashed my phone, and when I tried to run for it, he banged my head against the wall. Then, he held me down on the bed and tried to get me to take a pill and I wouldn't. So, he put it in his mouth and then spit it into mine. And I was sleepy and then when I woke up again, I was in the house where you found me and I was laying in a black body bag. He was sitting in the corner. He told me that I could get out of it but he wouldn't let me leave the room. He kept saying this was our house now. The mattress was nasty and he wouldn't give me blankets. And he would lock me in the house while he and Ryan went to work. And then they would come home and get me and make me do things. I was hoping someone would recognize me, but nobody did till this morning. After the neighbor called the cops, he tied me up and told me that if the cops came back they would kill me tonight. So, that's why I was crying when you guys came in, because I had heard you say you were cops".

"What do you mean you were made to do things?"

"He got me and they put a wig on me and put me in the car. We drove like 5 hours away, and then they switched cars. They made me rob a bank with them and then we switched cars back and then drove back home. One day they made me steal credit cards at the grocery store and they were buying lingerie and making me pose in it".

"Well, this nightmare is over. They are going to be locked up for a long time sweetheart."

"Do I have to go to jail too?"

"No, I don't think you should be charged with anything".

Nick and Dana showed up and came in. They ran to Ashtyn's side.

After they were done hugging her and thanking God that she was ok, Nick came over to Chris.

"Thank you so much Christine. I knew I could count on you".

"My pleasure. Glad I could help. My boss, Todd Feldberg will be in touch. I am turning all of this over to him".

Nick nodded.

"Hey Ashtyn, me and this lady who found you- we go way back. She's a special person to us, always has been special to me. We owe her a lot".

"Thank you ma'am".

"You're welcome. Be careful and next time you leave your sweater at a party, take someone with you to get it, or call someone so that when you go in, you are talking on the phone".

"That's a good idea".

"Or you could just leave the sweater and get a new one."

Nick had a point.

"So how did you know my dad?"

"I met your dad at a meeting I was attending and we dated for a short time".

"That's cool, I guess".

The nurse came back in to check her vitals and put some more cream on her rash.

Chris motioned for Nick to come outside.

"I just wanted to tell you they are being charged with several things. They raped her, and they are being charged with that, as well as kidnapping, false imprisonment, drugging her, 1st degree assault, and threatening to kill. They will be in jail for a long, long time".

"Thank you, so much Chris, I mean it".

"You're welcome. Glad you are doing well."

"Hey, I bounced back after we split. I met Dana several months after we split and once I stopped trying to change her to be like you, we fell in love and that was that. Ashtyn was 2 at the time. We have had 3 more kids, and are living the dream."

"That's great, Nick. Well, my boss will be in touch, and I hope she recovers from this 100%."

Nick kissed Chris' cheek and shook hands with Mary Beth and they left.

Chris and Mary Beth went to headquarters, turned everything into Feldberg and then headed home.

She dropped Mary Beth off, and then went to the penthouse.

***Chris and David's penthouse***

Chris came in and made herself a salad for lunch.

She texted David that she was back home.

He called her.

"Babe, Miranda told me she wants to change schools to a school that is less strenuous so that she can focus equal amounts of time on skiing and homework".

"Yeah, she mentioned that this morning. I told her we would chat about it".

"Well, I called Wade and he said most of the kids go to Old Dominion, which is about the same distance from the penthouse in the opposite direction. They seem to be less strenuous and more accommodating. I contacted them asking them what the admissions process was, and indicated that we were interested in starting now. They said that she would have to test in, and that she wouldn't start till the beginning of the next quarter, which is in 2 weeks. She can take the test Friday".

"Did she tell you what was on it?"

"yes, she gave me a website that has practice tests Miranda can take".

"Ok, that sounds good".

"So, I am thinking we let her take the test and go from there. It costs about the same, and we will have to get new uniforms".

"Ok, that's fine with me."

"How did your case go?"

"Got him. We solved 3 cases in one, really".

"how?"

"Well, he had computers and was posting and downloading pornographic images, and had been alluding detectives for months. So, they get to close that case. Also, he forced Ashtyn to go to Jersey with him and they drove through Jersey and on into Rhode Island, and robbed a bank and made her steal credit cards. So those cases are solved also. She's ok. She's going to have some emotional trauma, but she will be ok. Nick was so thankful and grateful too, which was nice".

"That's great, babe. Are you home now?"

"Yeah. I am going to change clothes and go get Miranda. What time will you be home?"

"By 4:30. It's going to be storming tonight. Why don't I swing by and pick up sushi for dinner and some fried rice?"

"Sounds perfect. Love you honey".

"Love you babe".

They hung up and she finished her lunch, and then changed into some sweats and headed to get Miranda.

***In the car***

Miranda got in the car and was all excited.

"Did you talk to dad yet?"

"Hello, how was your day?"

"Fine. Did you?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Well, he talked to Coach Wade. Coach says most of the girls on the team go to Old Dominion. So your dad looked it up, and contacted them. They require that you take an entrance exam, and if you pass it, then you can begin attending there in two weeks. They gave your dad a website that you can go on and take the practice tests so you can prepare for the exam".

"Sweet".

Chris was glad that Miranda was excited about it.

"So if I get in, when can I stop going to Birch?"

"Sometime next week I guess. We will talk about it".

"Do I have to go there and take the test?"

"Yes".

Chris told Miranda they were getting sushi and fried rice for dinner, and to text David what she wanted.

Chris stopped and picked up a few groceries and then they were home.

She texted David what she wanted for sushi, and then made herself a bowl of chips and dip and sat down on the couch just as the rain began.

Chris was just about to take a nap when David called.

"My car is broken down, can you come get me?"

"Sure, text me the address. She told Miranda she was going to get David and would be right back.

***Bailey, Walters and Patterson***

Chris pulled up and told the guard she was there to pick up her husband.

She found him in the parking garage.

She parked next to him, and got out.

"Need a jump babe?"

"No, it will start. The top won't go up, and if you can get it to go up, it won't stay up. So, I am going to make it come up, and then ziptie it closed, and then have it towed tomorrow".

"Good plan".

She helped him, and then they got in the Range Rover and left. They had called in the sushi order, so they pulled up to the restaurant and David ran into get it, and then they headed home.

After dinner, Chris went to change clothes and wash her face, and she was in her closet. She found the box of pictures that she had kept. Inside was a picture of Nick and her, and one of her and Jimmy on their wedding day. She looked through the pictures and smiled, and then put them back. Regardless of how happy she had been in the pictures, David made her the happiest of all.

David came into the bedroom. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"Just looking through some old pictures". She closed the box, and put it back on the shelf.

***The end***


End file.
